Jhin x Sona : Blue Orchid
by Hesatia
Summary: Jhin and Sona fanfiction Mature content, murder and erotica. Would love to hear some feedback on this one. I really love this pairing. Can a demon fall in love? Every review and feedback makes me hyped to write more,thank you for reading:)
1. Stalking the prey

Bright Ionian skies and magic filled the air, Jhin felt a little nostalgic, he remembered his first performances and the shocked audience, the fear, and awe in his cruel work. Sometimes he missed the outrage of the citizens, but now he is back, and had a few ideas for his new work, ah so many possibilities. He walked through a deep forest, seeking to find his first studio, every artist must prepare, and nothing is acceptable but perfection. He was content when he saw his old cottage, now he could prepare in peace. Jhin opened the door, and the smell of old and dusty wood filled his nose and he frowned, he wasn't very pleased with having to clean this place, but for art, sacrifices must be made. Whole noon he spent cleaning and preparing, old memories filled his head, Golden Demon, that's what he was at the time, feared and loved, his art has no boundaries, no limits, yet he was captured, the very thought of someone stopping his creative genius irked him, of course, he had no intention of being caught again, ah so sad that he, talented as he is had to hide himself, unacceptable! He cleaned his guns frowning, and sighed, then slightly smiled.

"Let's start the show."

He changed his attire to a fine looking coat and a half mask, he didn't intend to bring back the Golden Demon, tonight. His intent was to observe, find the most beautiful flower and give it's life and death meaning. They are nothing before he made them everything, beauty, grace, pure. He stepped out and his body shivered with anticipation, he must choose his victims carefully, because they are vital for the performance he had in his mind, he wanted to terrorize Ionia again, to be a legend of his cruel art, to be unforgettable and immortal in his works.

After an hour of walking, he finally reached the town's center, lively, full of color, laugh, and sound. People were kind to each other, caring, but everything else is hidden or forbidden.

"My dear countrymen, you remind me how little our culture has advanced" Jhin softly whispered to himself.

He sat on a bench in a nearby park, it was a dark evening but the trees were decorated by lanterns that made the park glow in red. Jhin wanted to make his performance glow red, slowly and softly. He was lost in his thought when he first heard gentle sounds, strings emitting a tender melody, beautiful and soft, it was definitely good, yet lacked cruelty, but Jhin was intrigued, who was talented enough to get his attention. He stood up and picked up his pace, a few moments later he found a crowd looking at a musician, a lovely looking female, with long blue hair and slender small hands, hitting sweet notes and lulling her audience to peace. Her music moved her listeners, but Jhin disliked it. It was good, but he was the one that should be adored, not her, she is just novice while he is the master, she's as good as background music, she will be forgotten but his genius will be remembered for ages. He still observed, her delicate face and long shiny locks, her milky skin and full shaped body, she indeed was a beauty, but how perfect her death would look like? Her pink lush lips changing color to blue and milky skin turn ash, Jhin shivered, his body tingled and he knew that he had to have this flower, she was his blue orchid, as her florist he'd make her his best work yet, a bouquet of exquisite beauty.

After her performance Jhin tailed her, hiding in the shadows, he had to know where she lived, and who was she, because her opera needed rehearsal, preparation like no other. He was excited, his blood pumping through his veins, ragged breath and lust for her death filled him. He always loved his job, it was the only thing that made him feel alive, there was nothing else for him. The graceful lady with her companions enjoyed her evening walk home, yet she never spoke. Though Jhin waited to hear her voice, so he could imagine the way she'd scream for her life, sometimes he envied the silence, because his performances were always loud.

"Sona, you were very lovely today, your music touched my heart, I've never seen a better performance." A gentleman from her left said to her, she nodded and smiled.

Jhin frowned, what does this mongrel know of performances, mine are ahead of this time! The conversation continued.

" You're here to look for your birth parents, right? I was thrilled to receive your letter, I'm glad you decided to stay with my family, we are going to help you as much as we can. Have you written a letter to your orphanage? You can't exactly tell them what you're looking for." He politely smiled at the lady and she only shook her head.

"Ahhh, I see, but you'll have plenty of time, I'll dedicate my study for you, lady Sona." He kept on trying to hold her hand, brushing his palm against hers but she always slightly moved away, trying not to hurt his pride. Jhin was annoyed, she was his main ingredient, this Sona was his blue orchid, and he will make her final breath a masterpiece, but some dirty … He gasped, now he understood that she can't make a sound. She has no voice, her death would be as silent as a falling snow, his first performance, silent as her death, pure, and white. He took a few steps back, this opportunity only comes once in a life time. He felt enlightened, like everything he did was for this reason alone. His fresh canvas, freshly fallen snow, tempting him to step and leave a print. He started quietly laughing, she will be perfect and I will be perfection, no one will forget her or me, we will be immortal my darling Sona…

Jhin waited for them to walk into the mansion, young man, Sona and as he assumed the man's parents. They seemed to be from a noble family, friends perhaps, but one was certain, he could not waste any time, or she may leave. Although Jhin was prepared to fallow her everywhere if needed, no one could or would stop him, now he dedicated himself for this only. He returned to his studio, opened the doors and stepped in, everything was dark, he threw his coat on the ground, and peeled off his shoes. He plopped on the bed. He had the biggest grin on his face, ear to ear, he pulled his mask and started laughing.

"I feel inspired! Haha!" His whole body trembled at the thought of her death, so many ways he could do this, endless possibilities, he had to do this right, perfectly. He closed his eyes and envisioned her face, her blue locks and crystal lake eyes, milky skin and pink cheeks, red plump lips parting slowly and releasing her last breath, slow fade of her pink color and her eyes going empty. Her white skin painted with the drops of her blood, every and each of one perfectly placed, her body limp and cold and her heart locked out of all her possibilities and her future. Jhin imagination thrilled him, he couldn't sleep, obsessing all of her expressions, maybe she'd smile, and understand that he made her beautiful, even beyond that. He imagined her body, her fragile neck, shoulder blades, her delicate and small shoulders her full breasts, covered by heard small hands, hiding her lustful body, her locks resting on her skin. Jhin wanted to rip her white angel wings off and smear her body with blood, maybe he'd slit her throat and let her naked body be painted with all the words she wanted to say, maybe he'd cut her fingers off and let her play the last symphony of death. Or maybe… His imagination took him a little bit elsewhere. His hand on her throat, choking last air out of her lungs, his other hand tracing her shoulders, then her shoulder blades, then her breast. He suddenly sat up in his bed, his heart beating violently. Confused Jhin stood up and went to the bathroom, and washed his face in ice cold water. He lifted his face and stared into the mirror. He started at his flushed red face and frowned his brows. Times like these he wished not to be a man, before he didn't care for his body's cravings, of course when he had to, he took care of things, like everyone else, but it didn't bring him pleasure, not even with women, but his art did, he was not a killer, but his performance did kill. That is the only way he'd feel alive. But now, this was a weird new raging sensation, her face would send shivers down his spine, he blamed it on being a perfect piece for his perfect spectacle. He tried to shut out the thought of her, the remaining rest of the night, but he couldn't not of her death and not of her, or her body made for lust and man's touch. Jhin was very unpleased with his mind, and where it wanders. He looked at the mirror again, this time studying his face, his brown eye, and his dead eye. His slightly curved nose, from being broken and his strong jaw. He wasn't handsome or beautiful, his short messy brown hair, thick mean eyebrows, but somehow he looked good, all of it was nicely proportioned yet not perfect. And what Jhin disliked, was an imperfection.

"pf…symmetry is boring and overrated." He said to himself.

The only way he could be perfect is when performed, only then he was his true self. He stepped into the shower ashamed of his own body betraying him. The only time he'd be touching her is when he kills her, that's it. But that didn't stop his mind from wandering and his body from lusting. Hot water just lulled his mind to imagine her soft body against his, warmth enveloping and filling his body. Jhin switched to ice cold water and his mind flashed an image of her wet dead bleeding body. Jhin smiled, beautiful. He dressed up and sat beside his work desk, he started making his bullets, every each one crafted, each shot containing a piece of him, his own soul. One for S, two for O, three for N, and four for A. Yes, good, his eye glistened with killer intent, the daylight gave him back his composure, now he wasn't deluded by fantasies, only his work. After making his bullets he wiped his guns, preparation for tonight, but for that to happen, he had to eat, weak body and mind was artists enemies, he should be in his best form. He never took his physical body lightly, he wasn't a brute, yet he had athletic form and was fast on his feet. Some say, even graceful. He picked up his coat, shook it and put it on, it was time to leave for the city.

Meanwhile, Sona was having her cup of tea, sitting peacefully in gold decorated study room, she held a pen in her hand and a piece of paper, she thought of the things she wanted to say, and ask. The memories she had at the orphanage were not pleasant at all, 17 years of silence and loneliness, even after 6 years she never learned how to behave with people. Her adoptive mother had given everything she needed and she ever confided her feelings through music, now looking for the truth she contacted her mother's friend Ausvald Allurio and exchanged letters, he was happy to welcome her in, and give her any help she needed. The man was extremely gentle and caring, seeing to all her needs and he was uncontrollably smitten with the young beauty. Now the man stood in the study, peering upon her and shyly stepping forward, he was a handsome man, chestnut colored hair and blue eyes, a gentle smile and proper posture.

" My lady Sona, as you know, there is an annual Blossom festival, and I… I would you to go with me… I mean would you like to go with me?" He asked with a trembling voice.

Sona smiled and nodded, no one ever asked her to dance, her cheeks blushed, even though now she was a known artist but she had no opportunities to properly communicate with people, everyone she met was kind to her and she was kind to them, but mostly she rehearsed her songs and tended to her mother.

Ausvald mother slyly sneaked into the study and smiled.

" Dear Sona, darling, we were so happy you came here, some of us more than other" She chuckled.

" No! I mean…Yes. Ugh, I have to get back to work…" Ausvald rushed out of the study, but his ears were red.

Sona chuckled, he was very cute, and charming, her heart fluttered… she couldn't wait for the festival.

Now the only son Allurio family was headed to see his favorite lady of the night, every man had their urges, but this was the last time, now he'd dedicate his efforts and attention only to lady Sona. She suffered so much, and he'd seen how war rips apart the families and friends. He was dedicated to make her happy.

After a while in a little more darker part of town, Jhin spotted a random inn, he stepped towards it, when two ladies with revealing clothing stopped him. One gently took his hand in to hers.

"Hello mister, are you in need of some company?" Little thing asked, she was no more than 15, her hair was light hay color and hazel tired eyes, she tried to fake a smile as best as she could. It was obvious that the girl was forced to sell herself, poverty is the same in every country. Anyone should be ashamed by touching a child, her bare feet were blue and dark circles under her eyes proven that she didn't have a moments rest. She only wanted a home to go back to and a warm meal, but none of those things could be received, none of those things would be given with a kind hand. Her clothes were dirty and ripped, how many men touched her little body, defiled her, ripped her hopes and dreams from her heart until she was dead inside… Her eyes were void of any emotion, just like mine. Jhin thought to himself

"Ah little darlings, I must refuse, I'm in a hurry you see." Jhin politely and softly refused the ladies.

"Please don't go, sir, we can make you feel good, that's a promise" The other one, dark-haired woman insisted, her dark eyes glistened with intent to steal belongings, and what they didn't know they would be making him feel good. She must be her mother, or at least a substitute one. She should be protecting her child, she sells her child, for a few coins a night, she sells herself, to live, they all want to live…until they die. He went after them in the dark alley, after few moments Jhin returned leaving two beautiful corpses, a composition of a pathetic mother and a desperate daughter, holding each other in a final embrace. They all shared four shots, no one could tell their faces now. The mother tried to protect her daughter, yet it was futile, they had no time to shout or scream and their faces are a work of art, lovely. Now Jhin's mood was lifted and he resumed to go to his destination, he entered the inn and ordered some dumplings, oh how he missed the Ionian food, now he had his food in the furthest table he could find, quietly scheming and planning how to get closer to Sona, she had to be prepared for her role, so no one could interrupt. He lifted his eyes and saw a pretty blonde lady accompanying the young man he saw the other day, with Sona, to upstairs rooms. Ah so he was looking for some fun, Jhin smiled, naughty. He ordered another bowl of food and a drink, he must wait now…After the man had his fun, he returned and sat at the bar, asking for the finest alcohol drink they have, while drinking it he gloated and said to the bartender that he will dance with the most beautiful lady Sona tomorrow night. Ah The Blossom Festival, memories, memories…Jhin took a part of it once, it's was to celebrate artists music and he is the best of them all, a step ahead than all of them, but not everyone had thought kindly of his occupation, well what do they understand, capturing and imprisoning, The Khada Jhin, Golden Demon. Ah but that was years and years ago, it let him to study finest arts and techniques and he prided himself on. He will attend once more because he is an artist. Jhin stood up and smiled, tomorrow is going to special, he started slowly walking towards the exit, glancing towards the man, he has done his role well, there is no need for him be around anymore, may he enjoy his drink tonight… He stepped out from the tavern and went towards the house he had seen Sona go into. He carefully observed his surroundings and the mansion, in one of the second-floor windows he spotted the blue-haired maven, exquisite blue amethyst eyes, he hid behind a tree and followed her every movement with his eyes, she opened a window and Jhin stepped further into the shadow but didn't stop looking at her. She had a blank facial expression and soulless eyes, even though he could have sworn they were filled with kindness the other day, he was surprised but found himself looking at the mirror. Maybe she is the same, dead inside, with only with her music to comfort her. She wore a silk white nightgown with lace, and her locks were free and covered her shoulders. Jhin could see her curves very well, in the breezy evening air she shivered and he noticed her breasts, his gaze did linger on her nipples, but when he caught himself he quickly turned around, his face was slightly red. It's was a preposterous behavior, he is a proper artist, not some perverted stalker, yes, yes her body is beautiful, so she is attracting him as a piece, nothing more. That thought soothed Jhin, of course, he would never do anything indecent to a lady, and his art was pure, he did not think of anything more serene than his works. He hurried home, he had a festival to attend to and he would make a killer impression, he was sure of it.

Jhin made his preparations, his clothes, his guns, and bullets, he looked for something else to do, he did not want to sleep, last night was torturing him, and he wanted his mind clear, but her white gown, amethyst eyes, and body haunted him, so delicate, so fragile, like she's made from glass, or something even frailer. He wanted to touch her, to find out what it takes to break her and his thoughts just became even more intense, now filled with lust that he had never known before. He had women, but never wanted them, they never brought him ecstasy, his work did and never he had cared for those females. Though later their expression was indeed better, betrayal, surprise. All just for him. Jhin laid in bed, trying to sleep, but he never could, his obsession was eating him from the inside and he would never be free until he'd make her his masterpiece. Now in his mind she was dying, crying and moaning, he knew she couldn't, her expression was lewd, her body was made for touching, licking every curve. Jhin's fantasies made him delusional, he was turning into something he didn't know how to control, he had to have her in any way he could. Half of the night he was frustrated and restless, his body raging and begging for release, Jhin is a willful man but he still gave into his desires. He was very disappointed in himself, but it did allow him to sleep the rest of the night.

The morning light woke Jhin up, his studio was a little messy, but it was okay, one huge room that served as a kitchen and living room with a bed in it. Besides that there was the bathroom and toilet. Not very fitting for a world renown artist, but he has to lay low, he is indeed in Ionia, and today is indeed a festival in which he had been caught, but he couldn't let his legacy be forgotten, oh no, what kind of an artist he would be. He had planned something beautiful today, a gift perhaps, for lady Sona. He stepped in to a shower and washed his shame of yesterday, he would not allow himself to think of that or cloud his judgment. When he finished he looked at the mirror, he never liked how he looked, his mask was his true face and his face was just a mask that he will have to use today. He had changed a lot from when he was younger, 17years old when he got caught, a child, but those 10 years taught him everything he knows, scholars worked with him, taught him many subjects ,poetry, art, dance even smiting, even though he excelled at all of them they never could do anything about his morbid fascinations. Then with long shoulder length hair and a baby face, now he was a man, with his short hair and slight beard, only thing that was unpleasantly noticeable was his dead eye. For this he had contact lenses, right from Piltover, after he did some work there he managed to get his hands on this peculiar technology. One of his victims had them and Jhin was inclined to have the same. And anything that helped Jhin hide his face, was worth the thought. Though it was a close call that time, Piltover's authorities almost caught him, but art cannot be stopped. Now he placed a contact in his eye, it was a messy procedure, but he managed it. Jhin brushed his wet hands over his head to stick his hair in place. He dressed up in a black buttoned up shirt a red vest and black pants, His coat was grey and fit him well. Now he looked like a noble, decent man. It's just for a while, this is just a mask. Told himself. Now everything he needed was in his guitar case, an artist posing as an artist. This thought amused him. It was the time to leave, he took a deep breath and his anticipation returned. He couldn't wait until the encore of screams.

A beautiful evening, lights, music, dance, food and people. There were too many for Jhin's liking, he hated crowds. Now his show begins, sometimes the creator has to be an actor of this lovely performance. The town square was full of shops and restaurants, Jhin spotted lady Sona with the young man, he never bothered to find out his name, only the lead is worthy to be remembered by him. Now he walked through the crowd, hiding in plain sight, taking cover in the crowd he got closer and closer to the couple, they were sitting by the table enjoying the performance, lady Sona had finished hers already it was a shame to miss it, but some things must be done. She wore a beautiful white and gold dress, It was knee length and freely flowing on her body, she looked like a butterfly, elegantly free, the man wore a classic suit, what a boring look. The moment finally came, the waiter walked towards their table to refill their glass of champagne and tea, that's when Jhin moved, swiftly he picked up his pace and bumped into the waiter, startled the man looked up in to his deep brown eyes, Jhin slipped few drops of liquid in to the glass of champagne.

"My apologies sir." Jhin said and moved out of the way, a second too long and he'll be noticed. The waiter nodded and rushed to the table. Jhin disappeared into the shadows and watched everything to go according to his plan. Few drops of this liquid from Zaun and any man will have only one thing in mind, sex right here, right now, Jhin was glad that he could string this man affection, he still had in mind how he was trying to seek her hand, dirty her with his touch. Jhin smiled when the man stood up and rushed to the bathroom, the potion was too strong, it will be in effect for days, but he will definitely not miss the opportunity to dance with her. Now Jhin stalked after him and tinkered with the bathroom lock, Jhin had one hour, and that was plenty.

The evening dance started, many couples, men with fancy suits and ladies with colorful dresses spun in the town square, Jhin looked at the lonely butterfly waiting for her date, though he was nowhere around. Her face was embarrassed and shy, she didn't want to stand there alone, people gawking at her. Many men would want to dance with her, even to stand near her, but her date was a noble, and no one wanted to get on the bad side of the nobles, so many men fought their urge to sweep her up for themselves, but were too scared. Jhin placed his coat on the chair he was sitting and walked toward Sona, now this part was the gamble, would she accept? His palms were sweaty, but he wiped them, walked in front of Sona and bowed, he extended his left hand and gently purred in his deep, and rich as honey voice.

"My Lady, shall we dance?" He gazed into her amethyst eyes and saw a slight change of color in her cheeks, they turned bright pink, she gave Jhin her hand and he gently kissed it, then escorted her to the dance floor. Now he was delighted, her hand was so small and delicate and soft, he placed his arm on her back and slowly started to dance, they slowly spun in the rhythm of waltz, her body was so close to his, her eyes were locked upon him. She was a good dancer and so was he, in this lovely moment he could have lost himself, just for a second forget that his face was a mask, and she was his canvas for a masterpiece. They danced and she smiled, Jhin was smiled as well, his plan was on point. With every graceful turn and spin, the time went by so fast, and when her date came back Jhin felt her being ripped from his arms, he would lie and say he wasn't disappointed, but was that the truth? The man shouted, his face was red and breathing uneven, but he managed to hide his arousal.

"How could you dance with someone else?! You came here with me, remember?" The man shouted and gripped Sona's hand tightly.

"The lady was lonely, so I thought she could use some company." Jhin calmly explained.

"No one asked you, disappear!" The man was furious, but he wouldn't fight a stronger opponent.

He just pulled Sona with him and hurried towards the outskirts of the town, Ausvald dragged her through the alleys, and she couldn't scream, only try to oppose him, but in vain. After a while the man stopped, they were by a forest now quite far from any seeing eyes, moonlight was bright and you could see Sona's eyes flooded with tears, and his hands pushing her down, touching places where no woman should be touched against her will, pressed his mouth against hers, his hands were ripping her dress apart and all that she could do was to silently cry. Now Jhin waited for a perfect moment, she had to be filled with despair, though he hated, what he saw, if he could he'd make this mans death so slow and agonizing maybe he'd reach his record of the longest performance, unfortunately this wasn't the plan. Lights, action! Now Jhin sprinted full speed towards the man and pushed him away from Sona. They both tumbled on the ground but quickly got on their feet.

" You?! I told you to leave" Ausvald shouted.

" This is no way to treat a lady, leave her at once!" Jhin took off his grey coat and covered her.

"It will be all right, trust me." He offered her a gentle smile and a hand, but before she could reach it, the man pushed Jhin on the ground and took out a knife, with his whole force he tried to stab Jhin in the neck, but soon he was overcome and pushed back. The man retreated and found his footing again, ready for the next attack, now he rushed towards Jhin and swung the knife right in his face, but Ausvald couldn't combat while drugged and Jhin overpowered him easily by jerking his head back, grabbing his hand and twisting it behind the attacker. The knife dropped on the ground and Jhin picked it up, the man carelessly tried to get it back and grabbed Jhin's hands they struggled and the knife found its way to the Ausvald's throat. Jhin removed it and smiled, that he could allow for a faint second because he wasn't facing Sona. The man fell on the ground gasping for a mere moment and then fading out. He was dead. Jhin kneeled on the ground and started shaking.

"I killed him… I swear I didn't mean to, I… I…" Jhin was crying out in his trembling voice, his eyes filled with fear. Sona rushed to him, held his shoulders, she wanted to say so much but she couldn't.

"I'm a murderer, oh no what I'm going to do…I don't want to go in jail, or worse, they'll kill me…" He kept on panicking. Sona just cupped his face in her hands and shook her head, no he was not a killer, he was her savior, she grabbed his hand and spelled on his palm "R.U.N." Jhin shook his head.

"If I run, you will be blamed, people saw you with him, I'm so sorry…" Jhin held her hand gently.

"It's better me, than you. You're too lovely to suffer." Jhin sighed and stood up and stepped towards the town but Sona stopped him and pulled him by his hand, she was clearly panicking, poor maven was involved in something unpleasant. He turned around and held her hand in his, they started running towards his studio, dawn was coming, and the place was quite far.

Everything went perfectly, he could have had more time with his body, it looked like any other murder, that's the only thing that irked him. But it was all worth it. Sona trusts him, now he just needs to prepare her for the grand finale.

Now she was sitting on his bed, observing his studio, first rays of dawn hit the sky and illuminated everything around them. Now he could see her clearly, scared, crying, hurt, devastated, on his bed. Everything she was feeling, he was the cause, even though she didn't know. He even prided himself on that, now she was near him, close, now he was able to do anything he wanted with her, everything he imagined. But the play was still on, he still had to play his part, and he loved every second of his deceitful plan, every word he said to her was a lie, and she believed it, her naïve and kind nature didn't see through his deception, he didn't blame her, he was first class actor, she was a butterfly in his web.

Jhin looked at her, her body was bruised, her eyes red from crying, she was trembling from fear, he came closer and took her hand in his. He gave her a notebook and a pen.

" My dear, everything will be alright, I promise, I am Khada Jhin, a humble artist, and you are?" Artist he was, anything but humble. He was a visonaire, someone to reach artistic heights no one ever reached, and she was going to be his piece, she wants to or not. The woman scribbled in the notebook.

" I'm Sona, I am a musician, I came here to find my birth parents, I was a guest of Ausvald Allurio." How Jhin loved that she spilled the beans, she was very trusting, too much, ah she sure is innocent, how did he ever cross this little gem. In his head she was a starlet of his opera, living only to die. He could ponder and imagine everything he'd do, now he had to take of some minor things.

"Lady Sona, what a lovely name. I know you are scared, but you have to calm down, I will get you some change of clothes you should wash yourself and then I will be able to treat your wounds. After that we can talk about everything else." Jhin helped her to stand up and walked her to the shower, he quickly gave her a white plain sweater and black pants, he never had any women clothing, so this had to do. Then he left her.

Sona stared at her reflection in the mirror, bruised and tired, she couldn't believe what just had happened. Tears only poured from her face, she slowly stripped her torn dress, she dirty and hurt, some places she had scraped her skin, some places were bruised. Her mind was filled with memories of being forced. If Jhin never showed up, what would have happened to her? It was a sick thought but somewhere in her heart she was glad Ausvald was dead, oh how he deceived her with his charm, cute stuttering and stolen glances, she could never believe that it was him, doing all those things. She took of her underwear and stepped into the shower, hot water stung her flesh, but she endured. She couldn't scream for help, she couldn't ever say thank you to her savior. She was cursed, that's what she thought. Sound and heat of falling water soon lulled her and she relaxed, she remembered Jhin, when they both spun on the dance floor, being held close by a stranger, and feeling safe. Sona felt safe with him, he was kind to her and even stained his hands with blood for her. She closed her eyes, and remembered deep brown eyes and an intense stare, he looked at her as a starving man looked at food, for some reason she liked it. She smiled, she was glad that he was the one to save her…She washed away many things that time but the brown eyes stayed in her mind…

Meanwhile Jhin leaned against her shower door and slowly sided on the floor. He heard clothes rustling, bare feet on marble floor and water. He had a wish to see her, her broken body, indeed it would be a beauty, nothing like he'd seen before. He wanted to barge in the shower and break her neck, hang her and give her wings form those shiny blue locks so she could fly one last time. Jhin felt his body getting hot, he shivered, so many things he wanted to do to her, she was just too beautiful and he couldn't pick the right way, he imagined her body, first pink and soft, warm, then limp grey and cold, his thoughts lingered where he they shouldn't have and he imagined her parts he never had interest in. Jhin shook his head and stood up, rushed to his medicine cabinet and prepared to treat Sona, once she leaves. But he was deep in thought, was he attracted to her dead body sexually? Was his fascination gone too far? These thought make Jhin restless, he never wanted a dead body, or alive one. He never had any attraction to females, neither males. But his mind produced such indecent images of her, and he couldn't stop it. He knew that he couldn't let her go, not now. He will make her his piece. He will dedicate the biggest part of him, he will give her his soul and mind just to see her perfect.

Sona walked out of the shower wearing a slightly oversized sweater and pants that bagged on her, but her skin glowed, she was refreshed. She had braided her long hair into a braid in the back, but a few stray stands covered her face. Jhin smiled and came closer. He eyed a droplet of water slowly making it way down her neck and disappearing in a collar of the sweater.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything else for you… Here, sit, I will look at your injuries." He said softly.

Sona sat on the edge of his large bed, it was all black except for the pillows and blanket, they were red, looked warm and inviting to rest. She was tired, very, very tired. Jhin kneeled in front of her and pushed up bottom of her pants to her thighs, bruises and cuts covered her legs, he gently disinfected them with alcohol, he had a sudden urge to lick every cut and bruise, from her toes going up, gently biting her thighs and then up. Get yourself together! He could slap himself for these thoughts, now she was practically in his arms and his delusions were getting stronger, must hurry, before truly he lost his mind. And while Jhin was mentally fighting his urges and himself, Sona observed him, his messy hair, she did want to ruffle it, his concerned brow and focus on her, his gentle hands going slowly upwards. If she had a voice she surely would have gasped when he touched her inner thigh. She was touched there, yesterday, it was disgusting, but Jhin's touch was gentle. His long fingers caressing her skin, she started turning red, she hoped he didn't notice. She hoped he didn't stop.

After Jhin treated her wounds looked at her, Sona's face was bright red, was the maven feeling it? This amused thought amused Jhin, but he wasn't the type to tease, in all honestly, he preferred the silence. Sona grabbed her notebook and started writing.

"We should go to authorities, I will testify it was an accident and Ausvald meant to hurt me. And thank you… for everything." Jhin read her note, he wasn't happy with it at all, going to the authorities was the last thing he wanted.

"Darling…I'm afraid that's impossible, he is nobility, do you think anyone would truly care about my innocence, they want someone to blame. They will think I've taken you against your will. Forced you to vouch for me, there is no escape for me now. There is no way back." Jhin was a master of emotions, he truly looked concerned and sad, he sat beside Sona, buried his face in his hands, trembling. No way she could betray him now, for all the kindness he showed, she was naïve and that made her his willing prisoner.

Sona felt responsible for his demise, she leaned on Jhin's shoulder, tears pouring out of her, and every each one meant "I'm sorry." Jhin faced her and gently wiped he tears with his thumb, buried his hands in her hair, she looked pale and tired, her lips were pale but oh so kissable, he almost leaned to have it, to taste her lips but he just pulled her close and hugged her. He could not believe himself, he almost did something unthinkable. He felt her warmth on his chest and her hands slowly wrapping around his waist, he could feel that she gently clutched on to him. In a moment Jhin pulled away from their embrace, he was confused, but as always, the show must go on.

"Lady Sona, I believe you are tired, you should get some sleep, I will not bother you, you shall have this bed for yourself." Jhin smiled and pulled the blankets, gently encouraged her to lay down. He didn't know, but she did, he looked tired himself, pale skin, bags under his eyes, she couldn't have him suffer any longer. He did uncontrollably charm her, his politeness, his care for her. So she acted without a thought, and grabbed his hand, she couldn't say but she hoped he understood.

"My lady, I cannot, it would be indecent…" Jhin timidly said.

Sona covered herself in blankets and tapped on the spot beside her. They wouldn't touch, she cocooned herself stealing all of the cover and smiled. She was a little childish but it was adorable, Jhin thought. Good thing this thought of his went unmonitored, because he wouldn't let himself lay beside her, but he did. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep. After a moment he heard her breathing relax, she may have fallen asleep, and now he, against his will sunk into slumber, he couldn't fight against his body shutting down.

Sona opened her eyes, she was warm, clean and safe, because of him. Khada Jhin was his name, and now she explored his sleeping face, she loved how he looked, he wasn't as handsome as Ausvald, but he was better, his broken nose and slightly stubbled jaw was charming. He was shivering, maybe he was cold, she broke her own rule, would he be angry at her? She covered him with blankets, now they shared a bed. She never shared a bed with any man. Her heart was beating fast, she felt hot, they didn't touch but those places they could have touched tingled. All those thoughts spinning in her head, but she too gave in to the sandman's spell and fell asleep.

Jhin felt warm, he never felt so peaceful.

He opened his eyes. He would have gasped if he didn't control himself, her face was in front of his. Her pale skin, pale lips, reddish eyes, a few strands of her locks covered her face. Closed eyes. She looked dead. So beautiful, Jhin's heart almost busted out, he felt a heat wave overcome his body, a blood rush he never felt before, like his fantasies came alive and she was perfect. He couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up and rushed to the bathroom, he covered his face with his hand, he could see blood dripping from his nose, his heart was bleeding violently, and he was aroused. He washed his face, the dry air didn't help his nosebleed. Jhin was confused and scared, truly scared, he never had his body react this way, it was conflicting and mixing everything he knew. He took out his lens, stripped and rushed into the shower. He never gotten this hard before, it felt like if he didn't ravage her, he'd lose his mind. Yes Jhin, that prided himself of his masterpieces of cold blood, now boiled from lust. He tried to wash it all away, but he couldn't, he had only one solution. His face was red, he couldn't believe what he was doing and it was all her fault, yes, he did think of her, but he would never admit it. He couldn't win the battle against himself, Jhin stepped out of the shower and started rubbing his head with the towel, but suddenly the bathroom door opened and Sona barged in. For a moment she stared at his naked body, he face went bright red, she pointed at the door to outside. Someone was knocking.

Jhin's eyes widened, his cheeks heated for a moment, but that wasn't the time.

"Stay here. Don't leave until I get back." Jhin said and put his pants on in a hurry, a second later he disappeared behind closed bathroom doors. Sona was left there standing, with her red face. She never seen a naked man before, she seen her other children when they were little, but never a grown man. She indeed liked what she saw, his toned body, tiny drops of water on his skin, and there where she shouldn't have looked, he looked good...almost edible. She was confused about what she was feeling, her heart pounding, this was all too new for her.

Jhin opened the door an old man was standing in front of him. He seemed tired, so very tired, he had rags instead of clothes.

" Please, I'm just a traveler, would you spare me some bread water... I couldn't find anyone for so long. I just want to see my son and granddaughter for the last time." The old man said, he was at his last moments, and he didn't seem to pose any threat.

" Ah I see, wait a moment, I'll bring you some food." Jhin retreated to his studio, he picked up a large nail and a hammer.

" Thank you, stranger... I thought I wasn't going to make it..." Old man had a tear in his eye, he started rubbing his eyes.

Jhin returned and without hesitation put a nail to his forehead and hammered it into his skull.

" You won't." Jhin said and watched his body go limp, one drop of blood dyed the man's forehead. He dragged the corpse further into the forest and hid it inside bushes, he will come back and dispose of it later. He was content the way it went, clean and fast. His eye glistened and he felt like he could breathe again. Ah, beautiful. Now he returned to Sona, she did complicate things a little, he put the hammer back in to its place. Now he was confident, smiling, there was truly nothing but this for him. He stepped into the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, everything is alright, it was only a man seeking a meal, I gave him some food and he was on his way" Jhin purred. He was confident but it quickly faded, it took one look in her eyes and he was charmed. Red cheeks, pouty lips , her eyes gaze was averted, looking down and shy, she was thinking of him, naked. He was sure of it, he couldn't stop looking at her.

" ah, you must be wondering about my eye, I'm sorry , I didn't want to scare the ladies at the festival, does it bother you?"Jhin was trying his best change the mood. Sona slowly lifted her head and looked upon his face, she shook her head, his eye didn't bother her, he looked rough and she liked it. She stared at his lips , then to his eyes and again his lips, would they be soft or warm, how would they feel? Jhin noticed her gaze, the fact that she wanted him was too much, now all of his abstinence disappeared,she was so close to seeing his true form, his self control crumbled and he stepped towards her, cupped her cheek in his palm and leaned towards her, pressing his lips to hers. They were so soft and warm, better than his favorite dumplings, better than anything he ever had. He couldn't stop from tasting her, he deepened their kiss, Sona didn't mind and wrapped her hands around his neck. Their lips intertwined and parted, meshed together into one hot and wet sensation. She smelled so sweet he could bite into her flesh and she would be made of sugar. Jhin pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were clouded, her breath was ragged so was his, he went back to kissing her, now he was nibbling her neck, licking it, exhaling his hot breath and tickling her ear. Sona shivered, her whole body was a slave to this sensation, she felt how all of the thoughts faded, and all of the questions dissapeared. Her heart was like a bird trying to get out, her body shivered in anticipation, she started feeling things she never felt before, slightly rubbing her thighs together, pushing herself on to him, putting her arm on his chest and let it wander. She gasped when his hand found it's way under her sweater, slowly it was exploring her body, gently brushing on her skin, caressing her breast. Jhin slowly pushed Sona until they collided with a wall. He vigorously kissed her lips, pushing his tongue in her mouth, he couldn't control himself anymore and now he wouldn't. He hardly let her breathe, pushing his body on her and parting her legs with his own, he wanted her so much. Sona unconsciously grinned herself on his leg, it felt good, everything he did to her, made her head spin and she wanted more. His hot wet kisses, how he fondled her breasts, how good his leg felt... She was his right there and now. Jhin stopped and retreated from her, he was messed up, confused, his gaze didn't find a spot to hide. He would have stripped her and violated her, definitely, but he stopped. His raging hard on didn't help to make that decision.

" I'm sorry... I need to clear my head." Jhin said, his voice was shaking. He rushed out of the bathroom, leaving confused Sona alone. She was in awe, her mind was blank, she just could feel a strong pulse between her legs, her body wanted him, so does she. Did she do something wrong? Why did he leave? She left the bathroom but he was not in the studio. She sat on the edge of his bed, then sighed and plopped on it. The sheets smelled like him, like pine trees. Sona bit her lip, now she wondered what was next...

Jhin grabbed a shovel and was rushing towards the corpse he had hidden away, his mind a total mess, his body still craving for her touch. He couldn't stand it, his hands were shaking, he sat down in the shade of a tree and when he closed his eyes he could still see her, his hands still felt her, he could still taste and smell her. This was the moment when Jhin came undone, now he was a slave to his lust, never before he was so weak. He, born in this ugly world, found beauty, death was salvation, he was beautiful when he killed, like a lotus blossom, graceful. Now she was his dawn he must finish what he started, she was his muse, and she will die. Throbbing between his legs didn't stop, his mind was clouded, now he was seeking physical release, only she was on his mind when he touched himself. He imagined all of the things he could have done to her, broken her body and soul, she made him feel everything he never did. Not once he wanted to have someone as much as he wanted to rip them apart, limb by limb, piece by piece, now he wanted to have her whole, taste her. He was ashamed of what he was doing and thinking but it was too late, the deed was done. The sky was getting darker and darker the storm clouds were gathering and Jhin knew he had to hurry and get rid of the body. He started digging a hole, every time he hit the dirt, he was digging a larger grave for his victim and for himself. His delusions were too vivid, his urges too strong, he wished he was burying his emotions, that he never had before or at all. Now he cursed and blessed the moment he saw her. He wasn't perfect for her, yet. He smiled. He can be, she will make him whole, beautiful... While she bleeds for him, her pain is beauty and grace, her tears are life's essence for Jhin. It started raining, pouring cold and heavy drops of water, the mud puddles reminded him of his dark and dirty childhood, life was cruel and ugly, but it didn't have to be. His mother showed him that, once laying on her bedroom floor, after many visits of strange men. She was finally smiling, like an angel flying over the clouds, she had wings of blood. Mother was kind, mother was sweet but her death was perfection itself. So will be Sona's, she will be an outstanding, mesmerizing piece of art, for him. The cold calmed Jhin and now he was back to his usual self, yet she changed something inside him... whatever that was. One step, two steps, three steps, four. The last steps to the door of his studio, he was drenched from the pouring rain and so cold, but he was feeling good, she was occupying his mind, but now he threw away any lingering thoughts, he breathed in damp air, filled with the smell of wet grass. He was ready to go in, he hoped so. He opened the door and stepped in. His head was hanging low from losing the battle against himself, or maybe he was avoiding her, he was ashamed, not something he felt many times. Sona was laying in his bed, clutching his blankets, her face was buried in his pillows and it seemed as she was hugging them, the covers were in between her beautiful legs, she was wearing only his sweater, her pants were on the ground. She was sleeping, so calm and trusting. Jhin sneaked closer, sat on the edge of the bed and observed her. She rustled and changed position, now exposing her front side, still intertwined in his blankets, but exposing her delicate neck, Jhin's hand was reaching out for it, he wanted to squeeze the last breath out of her lungs, his hand moved closer and closer, it would be so easy, he could snap it with one hand. Sona opened her big baby blue eyes, and Jhin carelessly caressed her cheek, she smiled, he knew she was happy that he was back, but he wasn't, he wanted to run, resume his work, and never see her again, but as the baby blues stared into his soul, he was petrified. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer, warming his cold body, breathing life into his dead heart. He was so cold, and she was so warm, so clueless and kind, like his mother. The sun was setting, the rain was heavy, the only thing you could hear was rain drops and two faint breaths, whispering secrets that none of them knew yet. Jhin stood up and lit a few candles, he knew she wanted to know where he went, but he did not intend to share, he would lie if she asked, but now it wasn't on her mind, he suspected. Jhin was standing in his small kitchen area, trying to salvage anything edible, he found some canned peaches, it wasn't exactly a nutritious meal, he'd always eat out, now he wished he stocked up something more, while he was looking for something more Sona joined him and was exploring his kitchen cabinets. She glanced over Jhin, his shirtless body, spiky wet hair, blue tinted lips. She yearned for more, the rain soothed her, charming her into the state of seduction. Jhin found a few more cans of preserved fruits and now was trying to pry them open with a knife, but his hand slipped and he cut his finger, he was bleeding. Sona gasped.

" Don't worry darling, it's just a minor scratch," Jhin said and smiled. Sona took his hand, and placed his finger in her mouth, she didn't know why she did it, tasting his blood,she just wanted to know more about him, she wanted more of him. Jhin's eyes widened his pupils dilated, the wound stung a little, but he could feel her soft tongue, now she had really done it, riled him up, she was such a tease...though she stopped the bleeding.

" Sona... we can't..." Jhin whispered. Her eyes said were glazed over, her expression said, "we can and I want to." Jhin pulled his finger from her mouth, her lips were stained with his blood. Jhin grabbed her by the neck and squished it, his eyes were not kind, he pushed her back on to the bed.

" You keep doing this to me, do you think I can't lose control, like your date that attacked you?!" Jhin shouted, he was frustrated. Sona's eyes filled with tears, she remembered, what was done to her, the crystal droplets fell out from her eyes like tiny diamonds. Jhin released her neck, leaned and kissed away her tears, he knew that he was a bastard, he would not defile her before the performance. Though why had he comforted her?

" I'm sorry my dear, but surely you must understand... I am a man too." His voice was hushed, Jhin let out a sigh and backed off, his hands were shaking he brushed his palm against his scalp, he got himself in a pretty messy situation. Sona sat up, rubbing her neck, confused, yet she didn't want him to stop. Yes, he was rough, but surprisingly she enjoyed it, even wanted more... She knew that he was a man, she wanted to be a woman in his eyes. She looked at Jhin sitting beside her, nervously she took his hand and placed it back on her neck, she wanted nothing else but to be seen, to be noticed, to be wanted. Her whole being begged for him to see how much she wanted this. Now Jhin didn't have a place to escape, no excuse to hide. He faced her and started kissing her lips then neck, she gave into his arms and placed her own on his chest. Jhin gently pushed Sona on the bed, getting on top of her, feeling up her skin on her bare legs, under the sweater. He pulled it up and exposed her big round breasts, her first reaction was to hide them, but Jhin pulled her arms away and marveled in their beauty, they were soft and round, her nipples were pink and looked delicious, he wanted to taste them, so he did. He put one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked it, his hands were caressing her inner thigh, his body gently pressing his weight on top of her. He started slowly licking her whole body, going down the navel, he put his hand between her legs and started rubbing, she was wet, Sona arched her back slowly, she kept on shivering. Jhin's mouth wandered lower and lower... her body was so sweet, he wanted more, he had to have more, but she was afraid like she never did it before, has she? Hasn't she? Jhin leaped from her and stared at her confused.

" Have you done this sort of thing before?" Jhin uttered. Sona shook her head, no she never did anything like this, she never kissed a man before, she never felt his touch, she wanted to, her body ached for it, Jhin frowned for a second, his little angel was pure, but he was so far from perfect, he couldn't soil her. He looked upon her flushed skin, covered her with a blanket and went back to the kitchen. If he glanced at her one more time he'd rape her, steal everything from her, defile her, oh he wanted to, but he hated himself, he didn't know were these feelings were fake or true, was his face truly his right now? He lost his description of perfection, he needed to remind himself that the only way someone was perfect is when Khada Jhin brought their life meaning, before him his victims were worthless, after... they were works of art, their bodies rearranged into cruel compositions. Sona was his pure flower that waited for his touch of death. But could he ever look at her without lusting for her and seeking her comforting warmth...?

Sona was out of her breath, she shivered and closed her eyes. Why...? Why he didn't touch her more, was it because she was a virgin? Did he like his women with experience? Was she not pretty enough, maybe he didn't like her body, maybe she was weird somehow or maybe it was because she was mute? She didn't know and it ate her alive. She wanted to know everything about Jhin, he was mysterious, his voice hypnotized her, he was inside her mind,shamelessly corrupting her. Sona's eyes filled with tears as her head filled with questions, she stood up and made her way to the table, where she started writing on her notebook. She took it and turned towards Jhin. She was shaking and couldn't look at him straight. Jhin felt her presence and turned to face her, Sona's face was sorrowful, she pushed the notebook in his hands.

"You don't like me?" Jhin's eyes widened, oh he liked her, too much even. "Am I weird? Ugly?"

For God's sake, she was the most beautiful woman he laid eyes upon, so frail, it was messing with his mind. She couldn't imagine how much he wanted her and how much he tried to deny it. Jhin frowned and threw the notebook over his back, he took Sona's hand and pressed it onto his throbbing erection.

" This is how much I want you, is this what you want?!" He hissed through his teeth. Sona blushed, her face went bright red and she stepped back. It felt big, thick and hard it was the first time touching a man that way. Jhin chuckled while letting out a sigh.

" I thought so..." He smiled, but there was a certain sadness in his smile. He turned his back to her and picked up a plate to put the canned fruits in it. He sighed and placed them slowly one by one. His erection was killing him, he wanted to get rid of it as fast as he could, so his mind could be clear once again. But then he felt a warm sensation on his back, Sona was hugging him from behind, he could feel her breasts pressing, her hands wrapped around his waist, they were slowly and shyly moving down. She didn't know what was she doing, she didn't know what to do, her face was so red, her heart was pounding. She pushed one of her hands into his pants and Jhin hissed, he didn't expect her bold touch. She started awkwardly touching his boner, he chuckled, the little angel didn't have any idea what she was doing. Jhin grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him, then pressed her palm on his shaft, her fingers wrapped around it, he showed her how to move it, gently going up and down, when she felt braver he released her hand and she was touching him on her own. Sona was looking at what she was doing, it was indecent, naughty but his face was sexy, he even panted and hissed at times, she found it very erotic and she was getting drunk on it. Jhin couldn't handle it anymore, he pulled her closer and shoved his tongue in her mouth while she was learning new things on him, he put his own hand in between her legs, gently rubbing the surface of her panties. Sona gasped, then shivered, she just felt Jhin's hand going down her panties, he pushed a finger inside, she bit her lip. Jhin enjoyed her reactions, her face was so arousing, he started fingering her, he was glad he was the first one to give her pleasure. She didn't stop what she was doing either and loved every moment of it. What she loved the most was his voice, subtle moans hushed under his breaths, his hand was making her feel so good, he pressed his thumb on her clit, now that brought her over the edge. She bit her lip and clutched to him as she came. Sona was embarrassed, she never felt that before, she did explore her body but never brought herself that much pleasure. She eagerly was kissing Jhin and stroking him until he came, he let out a muffled moan. His face was red.

" Um...Let's wash your hands, alright?" Jhin cleared his throat, he wasn't good with women or words. One thought bothered him, this moment, was this real or performance, was he truly intoxicated with her smell and was she truly into him? Jhin's hold over Sona was greater than he imagined. As they went to the bathroom, she already wanted more of him...

Jhin took her by the hands and put them under warm water after he was done he washed his. So many times he was here, washing the blood off his hands, now as he stared at the running water he imagined it being red, covering his hands. He lifted his head up and stared at himself, his face was unfamiliar he wished he had never met her, although he didn't regret it, it made everything much more difficult, made him question his own life and actions. As he stared at his own reflection he briefly recalled screams of his victims, sending shivers down his spine, twisting his guts making him wince. He never was close to anyone, he never let himself to care and now this strange woman made him feel what he never did. He felt as he needed her to forgive him, to accept him, what he was. He felt how she wrapped her hands around his waist, put her head on his back. Jhin turned around and pulled her into his embrace, he held her and felt like everything vanished, his sorrows, his wars. He pressed her closer an closed his eyes, now he felt at home.

Sona held onto him, she felt happy that he held her so dearly, she wanted to heal him, she wanted to be his light, even though they just met, she never felt such connection with anyone, she never felt that she could belong. No matter how many people surrounded her she felt all alone, never could connect. Now all she ever wanted was to be needed.

But Jhin knew what he was, cold-blooded murderer, his breath became slower, he opened his eyes and stared at her, smiling, he could never be forgiven, there will never be a place for him. Now he knew what was what, he knew that once he kills this angel he will have to follow her. And only then he can finally rest.

Jhin slowly pushed her away and smiled. Even though it hid sadness.

"I'm not the man for you... I don't even know if I'm a man at all..." He almost whispered those words. He led her out of the bathroom and suggested they'd eat, it was not much but better than nothing. He had a lot of thoughts in his head, usually, they were about a million different ways he could kill someone, now they were about her.

Sona had so many things she wanted to say and ask him, she would be quite chatty if she could, but she only resorted to writing things she must say. Now Sona sat on the edge of his bed, eating canned peaches in silence and stared at the opposite direction than Jhin, she still felt his warmth on her hands, her heart still raced, she waited for what will happen next, hopefully he finally could make her a woman, she was curious, didn't want to wait a second.

But Jhin still couldn't let himself have her, she was like a drug to him, he already craved her again, he didn't understand how much she tempted him, he wanted her to be his in all the ways possible to possess a human being and their soul. He wanted to own her.

" My dear, what am I going to do with you? How can I resist you?" Jhin stood up, he had to leave, he knew she was willing to sleep with him yet he couldn't have her. He had to find himself again because everything was blurry, he had to kill, find his cold tranquillity, hide his lust, hide. Remove everything that reminded him of Sona, of her kindness and blind trust, forget her warmth. He took a few steps towards the door, even though it poured outside he was ready to leave, he didn't want to be here a second more. He didn't want to cloud his judgment anymore, he didn't want to care for her, he didn't want to break. But he was so close to breaking and surely if he took her, he would lose his mind completely and then she would see what he really was, a monster, a demon, she would fear him and run, cry and try to scream. Jhin shivered, wanting to end this war inside of him.

Sona stared at Jhin's back and she couldn't wait anymore her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want him to run, she didn't want this to end. Now there was no going back, she already had a taste of him, of what he had to offer. She didn't care that he was a stranger, he was a thief of her common sense, she was drunk on the new sensations. So she put her hand on his shoulder and spun him around, she had to show what she felt and how she felt, if not, then she might die from her overwhelming emotions. When their eyes met and she saw his curious expression, she kissed him, not a peck on the lips, not a sweet touch, she just grabbed him and pushed herself, maybe even too hard. Once his lips parted she pushed her tongue down his throat, she didn't care that it was messy but she kept on kissing him. His hands squeezed her buttcheeks and he pushed her to him. Something about him saw so raw, he was violent and strong yet she felt that he was breaking apart, every kiss was stronger, every step was towards the bed and finally, Sona was near the bed. She knew she broke him. His eyes furious, his face angry, that man had lost all of the control he had.

" Why can't you just let me be? I'm a fucking monster!" He yelled and pushed her down on her knees.

" I'm going to show you what it means to be with me!" He lost it, he had to scare her away or there will be no going back, he couldn't allow himself to care about her, nor anyone. He pulled his pants down and pressed his erection to her face, hoping she would get scared and push him away, he wanted to have her and kill her, he hated and loved every moment spent with her. She was too beautiful, too innocent, that's what he thought. But Sona wasn't a child, perhaps under that angelic facade, she was a little demon preying on men's lust. She opened her mouth and licked along the side of his shaft. Jhin shivered. His mouth opened. He did not expect that. He tried to step back and move away but she grabbed him by the hips and took his erection in her mouth. Jhin didn't know what to do, he let out a faint moan, now she was licking him and it felt so good, he guessed that she won't stop until he had her, that damned vixen, she knew how to toy with men, pretending to be all shy then attacking when they're weak. Jhin pulled her away and took a step back. Sona looked at him, her lips red and face flushed with redness, her breath was ragged and eyes filled with lust. Such a tempting view. He pulled her to her feet and grabbed her sweater, he peeled it off, exposing her underwear. He didn't want to deal with all that so he quickly ripped it off and thew it to the side. Oh, Gods, she was so beautiful, so pale and pink soft and round. He wished to bite her, sink his teeth into her flesh as some sort of vampire. He took her braid and undid it, letting her long hair free, they fell around her like a blanket, long shiny and wavy, framed her beautiful face. He saw himself in her eyes, he hated himself he wished to stop it, but it was far too late, he should have killed her long ago, now he wanted to screw her senseless. He had a moment of doubt but Sona didn't let him run away, she turned him around and pushed him to the bed. He fell on the mattress and before he knew she was on top of him, holding his shaft in her hand, gently stroking it. Now she wasn't that innocent girl, she only wanted pleasure that only he could give. Now she was going to put his erection inside of her, she was so hot and wet for it, wanted nothing more than just feel connected to him. She slowly lowered herself down on him it was a tight fit but if she took it slow it shouldn't be as painful. She took a moment to look at Jhin's face, he was grinning, put his hands on her hips, he wasn't gentle anymore, she had woken his demon. Now he gripped her hips and with one swift move, he had impaled her. Her face showed shock, it hurt, but he didn't stop, he pulled her up and pushed her down again. He honestly didn't care if she hurt or not, he was already lost to his lust. She wanted to scream wait, move away but she just felt motion now he had changed their position, she was under him, her legs spread, Jhin held them by the ankles and pumped in and out of her. His jaw was clenched, she felt so good, he didn't intend to stop he wanted to own her. Sona gripped his bedsheets and slowly pain disappeared, now she was just left with pleasure. She enjoyed seeing his face, he looked like a wild animal. Jhin put her legs on his shoulders and pushed himself even deeper. He didn't slow his rhythm, ravaging her, squeezing her breasts, making her take all of him. If she'd had a voice she surely moan, it felt like nothing else. Jhin was a good lover, he made her feel ecstasy she never felt before, she could die happy right now. He pushed himself into her, she was so soft, he couldn't stop himself at all and he came inside of her. He didn't think at all, he was blinded by lust, he never felt so good. He could think that it was better than murder.


	2. Complications

Chapter 2

Everything was like a dream, hazy, blurry soft and hot. Sona barely got to rest that night, she enjoyed every moment of what Jhin had to give her, she had never experienced such raw passion, she needed it like air it burned her like fire. His dark eyes glistened with fire while he kissed every inch of her body, now she was on top of him rotating her hips, she was so good, slowly hypnotized him, he loved what she did, although she didn't know what she was doing but her instincts took over there was only pleasure between them. That night they both felt truly alive for the first time. After a long night, they finally ran out of energy, and Jhin put his hand over her waist, pulled her close and held her alongside his chest. Sona felt his warm body press, she was happy, everything was in its place, she nestled in his hold and fell asleep.

First rays of dawn seeped through the window, you could see dust in the air, slowly flying up and down. Jhin opened his eyes, he was laying on a blue ocean of hair, they smelled nice, tickled his face a little, he pressed Sona closer. He didn't let himself think anything, at that moment he just wanted to be, to be with her. The light slightly irked him, because it shone straight at his face. Sona shifted in the sheets now she was facing Jhin. When she woke she saw Jhin's face, his brown eye looked like liquid gold in the sunshine, his messy hair and smile melted her heart, she leaned in for a kiss, just a soft and warm touch. She couldn't stop smiling, she was happy and screamed inside. Even though she had thoughts that everything was too rushed, she doesn't know Jhin at all, they just recently met, but for her, it was like a spell. Their connection was rare, she should treasure it.

Jhin kissed her back, so sweet, feminine, lovable. This creature now lay naked beside him. His memory recalled the things that happened last night, he frowned. He was a monster to her, the first time should have been special, at least he should have been gentler.

" I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done this to you...I just lost control..."

He sat up exposing his broad back to Sona. She got scared, why is he apologizing? Was he regretting their affair last night? She wanted to say that he was an amazing lover, and she doesn't want it to end. She hated being a mute right now. But Jhin sighed.

" I'm really sorry. That I hurt you, I should have been gentle, you deserve that, love."

He buried his face in his hands and quietly let out a laugh.

" You know... I have no intention of letting you go anymore..."

He stood up, leaving Sona gawking at his naked body, he went towards the bathroom to take a shower, clear his head. Sona followed him with her gaze, that man was beautiful to her, his messy hair and rough features, slightly tanned skin and toned body. She didn't mind his slight stubble either, now that he left the room she was alone with her thoughts. And yes she had many questions. What now? What about the murder? Do they even have a future? She also needs to go back, her loved etwahl was waiting for her, she never ever separated from her instrument for too long, also there was the question of her parents. So many things became complicated. She gave herself to a stranger, she didn't know Jhin, but what she felt was irresistible chemistry. But she blocked all of those questions, what she wanted was Jhin on top of her, touching and kissing her and she had an idea how to seduce him again into her arms.

Jhin walked into the shower stall. The cold water poured as he lowered his head, looked at his trembling hands. His vision was blurry he couldn't stop grinning, even laughing faintly. He didn't recognize himself, what he had become, what did this woman do to him. Maybe he was happy? No, he doesn't know emotions like that. What he knew were pain, darkness, and blood. His blood thirst started rising. He should just go back and kill her, choke her, slice her, make her cry, he tried to imagine her death yet there was an image of her big blue eyes and her smile. He imagined her wrapped in white sheets, bathing in sunshine. Her hair messy and cloaking her naked body, her hand reaching for him, to step into the light, take comfort in her arms. Jhin desperately tried to remove that image from his mind it felt like a migraine and he leaned on the cold marble wall, then he slid down and hid his head in his arms letting the water pour. What was he going to do with her? What was he going to do with himself? He had to kill, he had to go back to what he was before, clearly, love and family wasn't his goal in life, he needed his confidence back, he wanted to be in control. But after all, that, was it possible? He took his sweet time in the shower and managed to get some sort of composure, plan his steps, consider new paths he would take. Yet as much as he wanted to kill her now he wanted to have her. His body twitched, clearly, it too agreed to that idea. Jhin stepped out and dried himself with a towel and opened the bathroom door. His jaw dropped.

Sona was laying on her side across the bed. She was facing the bathroom door. Her body shaped like a guitar, Jhin's eyes traced her voluptuous outline. Only her hip hid what was between her legs, but her breasts were exposed calling him to bury his face in those soft heavenly things. Her lips were red, eyes glistened and her hand beaconed him to come closer. How could he ever resist this temptress?

" Actually I feel very hungry." Jhin grinned and walked towards her.

Good thing they were already naked. Sona raised her brow as he took her by the hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He put her thighs on his shoulders and when he opened his mouth to taste her, she felt her body shiver and took a deep breath. Oh god, that felt good. He slowly licked her, teasing and exploring her, then he found her clit and didn't show any mercy. He just felt how her soft thighs squeeze him, her body shift. He took one glance at her face, she was so hot, now he wanted to make her come only with his mouth, to grant every pleasure he could. After he reached his goal and she was panting on the bed he took her legs and spread them, he gently rubbed his erection between her legs, she was warm and soft, her clit was still very sensitive so when he touched it while rubbing she squirmed and wiggled. He grinned. His girl enjoyed him. Now he quit his teasing and groaned while he pushed himself deep into her. Sona loved the sounds he made, it made her feel blood rushing and waves of pleasure. Right now she loved how he gently and slowly made love to her, it felt amazing and she lost herself, she hoped he wanted her when he saw her. It was embarrassing waiting for him in a pose like that but everything worked out as she planned and his thick cock now was hitting her sweet spots. Jhin picked up his pace and now he was close too, he loved how tight she was and only his, he'd kill anyone who looked at her direction. This demon wanted to possess her. He felt his body tense and he came in her. Sona moved further onto the bed and Jhin joined her, he laid gently on top of her, kissing her shoulders and neck.

" Oh, my little vixen..." he sighed. " We can't stay here forever you know..." He had a few ideas now, he smiled, he liked those ideas, they involved murder.

" My dear, I will need you to trust me completely on this one." He stood up and walked towards his work cabinet and took out a bundle of rope.

"Now you see, they are looking for you and they are looking for a murderer. Me." He stood naked with a rope in his hands. He really enjoyed what he was about to do. He came closer and took her ankles, started tying them together.

" Don't worry everything will work out. They will find you, you just need to tell them I forced you after killing your date. It would be nice if you lied about a few things, like how I look."

Sona kept on staring at him. What did he plan? Could she trust him? But he didn't force me, she thought to herself...

" Darling... I don't see another way, we can't run away together, you're too beautiful and famous to be unnoticed, they are looking for you or your body. I will find you in two weeks and we will be able to stay together, alright? Please trust me, love. Oh, and I will learn how to read lips." He grinned.

He didn't want to tell too much of what he had planned but he needed to work, required shelter from prying eyes and give them comfort. His studio was way too close to the city, they might be found really fast and then he'd probably go to executioners block. For all, he knew the authorities might be on their way.

Sona didn't know what else to do, she had no ideas of her own and decided to trust him. Jhin came closer to tie her wrists together, but she lifted her hand to brush his lip with her thumb, he smiled and kissed her, then tied her wrists. He wanted to fuck her right there and then, she was all tied up, or he could kill her, both of those things made it hard to say goodbye to her.

He stood up from the bed and found his clothing, as he dressed Sona studied his every movement. She questioned everything, will she be okay? Her heart said that he's trustworthy, but it also beat like crazy. So she was willing to do what he wanted without any questions asked. As Jhin walked through the door he couldn't spare her a second glance, he didn't want to leave her, but there was no other way.

Now he had things to do. Now he took a deep breath, his work would not be interrupted. He paid off a kid to tell a female guard where Sona was, he didn't want any man to see her. But now he wanted to kill, more than ever. He smiled, he knew someone would be willing to pay for some dead bodies. He had to get rid of her in his thoughts, only work.

Through these two weeks Jhin managed to do many things, he took jobs from dirty and rich people and terrorized their victims, sometimes he heard people talking that the Golden Demon is back, that made him gloat, there was no one other that could so masterfully perfect the art of killing. Everywhere he went he left people in awe, his cruel methods got more vicious murder by murder. Now he was prying open this man's ribcage, but not from the front. He intended to give this man wings, so he broke them open one by one exposing his lungs, and this man will not die from blood loss, first, he will suffocate. Jhin strung him up by his limbs and left the alley. Now he wiped his bloody instruments in his temporary hideout. He worked in various towns and cities, yet it wasn't enough, he needed more funds and a place that would be secluded yet sustainable. But that was the easy part. Every single night Jhin thought of Sona, only when he killed he was calm, now he laid in bed remembering her smell, her softness. He couldn't handle these nights, he would get so hard it would be painful, he needed her, he obsessed about her, he loved and hated her. Jhin knew that Sona was quite famous, he did find out some things about her. Sona Buvelle, Demacia's foremost virtuoso. Jhin hated the thought, that she was in the spotlight, loved and adored, firstly he was the one who deserved all of the adoration for his works, secondly he hated that she was wanted by so many people, he'd kill them all and hide her, she was only his, his muse waiting when he made her into his art. Oh yes, Jhin never gave up on his wish to kill her, he just postponed it. Why? Perhaps he enjoyed her company because for so many years he never found a suitable companion, perhaps the pleasure she brought him was insane, he was insane about her, now he'd lock her up willingly, make her a slave to do his bidding and wait until a perfect moment to end her life. After that he thought he'd retire from his works, he himself should go as a piece of art, with a loud bang, he thought to himself. Even though two weeks passed and he had to go find his muse, he wasn't finished. He had victims, performances, art to make, his lady should understand his needs.

Now in the middle of the night, he lay in bed, in pain, remembering her again. He wanted her, it drove him crazy. He jumped out of it and took his coat, perhaps any other woman could satisfy his needs? Jhin went towards an infamous brothel, in those places he'd usually meet his clients, but he never had an interest in their services. Now his burning body begged for a woman. His mind just flashed images of naked Sona, how he had ravaged her how he owned every part of her. Jhin was a willful man, he already learned how to read lips, this skill proved very useful to him, not only that he could communicate with Sona, but also gain the information he had no access to before. Yet now his willfulness seemed to disappear, he felt shame though couldn't help himself, maybe if he thought of another woman as her, he could kill Sona and move on. He knew that he would never find someone so perfect as her, she was his one and only muse. But the thought of somehow living in the world that will never again know her charm. He didn't understand this. It was so simple before her, no attachments, no strings, but now their fate was tied, he could never be the same man. Yet he had to test his theory about other women, maybe substitutes would satisfy his needs? He went into the establishment, paid a lovely red haired lady and she led him to a room. He didn't speak with her, he didn't look at her as she was undressing.

" Are you okay ?" She asked.

" Yes." He said, his jaw clenched. Finally, he looked at her. She was nothing like Sona. She looked like a little sly fox, coming closer and closer. Touching his inner thigh and placing a kiss on his lips. As her hand went towards his erection Jhin felt disgusted. She didn't smell like her, she didn't resemble her, her touch wasn't as soft. His erection died and he found himself as he was before, uninterested, even when he tried to remind himself of Sona, knowing that it is not she who touches him killed him inside. He pushed the lady aside.

"No. I'm sorry. Keep the money. I'm leaving." Jhin was quick to get up and go towards the door.

" Oh, I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" She purred.

"No. I'm just not interested in you." He quickly mumbled and was about to leave.

The girl took offense in his words, she was famous hostess, no one could resist her charms. Men traveled continents to see her, her skills were famous, noblemen would bring her to their homes, give her expensive gifts in order to please her. When she saw this mysterious man she took an interest. Something about him reeked of danger, she loved that. Now she got rejected.

How dare he!

" Or perhaps you can't get it up?" She smirked and continued to taunt him. " Perhaps you're not really a man or maybe you're interested in men?" She mocked him.

Jhin's jaw and fists clenched. He wanted to beat the arrogance out of this woman but he had no wish to start a commotion here. He had to pick his battles carefully and if he lashed out at this woman he could suffer major consequences. For all he knows, he'd be forced into hiding and could never see Sona again.

" You just don't interest me." He said and left. He didn't have time for this bitch and her nonsense.

After he arrived at his hideout he cursed himself for even thinking that there would be a substitute for Sona. He became sad... When he killed he was okay, he enjoyed it as much as he did before but after that his mood would always go sour. He wanted to see her, if she's okay. He knew she went back to Alurrio residence. He craved her touch and to hear her music, would she play for him? Perhaps if the given time she'd understand his art, maybe she'd join his performances. This thought thrilled Jhin. An accomplice, a partner in his cruel ways, a soft background melody as their victims fall in their beautiful demise. Of course, the main star is Jhin but he didn't mind having Sona by his side. The next day he continued his work...he had some things to arrange and when that's done, he'd be on his way to Sona.

Sona stared through a window in Allurio residence since his parent insisted. She lived through Ausval's funeral, they all thought she was a victim. They were looking for a villain that didn't exist. Sona lied about assailants appearance and wrote to her friends in Demacia that after what happened she'd take some time off from her concerts and she had to deal with many personal things. But all she wanted was to see Jhin, she waited and waited, haunted by their memories. Every day she'd play a song she wrote to him, her heart missed him every day but her hope remained strong. Every night she dreamed of his arms, every day seemed like a year. Where was he? Will he ever come? She didn't smile anymore, everyone thought that it was because of what happened to her. Yes, that's true, it's all because of Jhin, he wasn't with her. She was being consoled by Ausvald's mother-Sophia, Sona felt so guilty, it ate her, but she knew that Ausvald wasn't a good man so she justified her feelings. She was lifeless, nothing brought her joy anymore, just confiding her feelings of longing through her ethwal. Three weeks passed. Jhin said two. Did he lie? Every day was harder and harder, now she thought he just used her and lied. It pained her, she barely ate. How can she ever erase him from her mind?

Sophia came into Sona's room and smiled. She tried to live as she didn't lose a son, the woman was in denial of what happened. Funeral didn't help her to say goodbye.

" Sona, let's go shopping, we will have guests this evening." She stepped closer to the maven.

"I am so thankful that you're here, you're like a daughter to me. Without you, I'd be lost." What the woman said was sincere. She needed company, Sona's music healed her, even though it was very sad, but Sophia was glad that someone is grieving as she is. Sona nodded. She had no reason to stay, Jhin probably lied, she'd never see him again and that left a gaping wound in her heart. She had no reason to refuse so an hour later Sona joined Sophia on her quest to find a suitable dress for today's evening.

They walked through a busy market, everyone was staring at them, gossiping about the misfortunate events. Sona didn't like it, she wanted to lay in her bed and sleep or play ethwal. Only her music calmed her now, she had a wound that needed tending. As Sophia looked at expensive dresses from exotic continents Sona's gaze was lost, she looked at the crowd, maybe, maybe she'd find him. Her gaze stuck on a woman that had a crystal ball. She encouraged people to take a peek at their future. Sona wanted to know if she would see Jhin someday and slowly stepped towards her. Once she was right in front of the oracle, the woman took a long, hard look at Sona's eyes. The woman frowned.

"You have a very difficult fate, my child. Your souls are bound together through multiple lives. In ancient times when blood demons roamed at night, you were given a gift, a voice that heals and protects people, you were tasked with protecting them, but you fell in love with a demon. On a blood moon, you gave yourself to him and connected your souls forever. The demons roamed freely and the God's were furious, you forsake their gift and they sealed your voice in strings of guqin. Now no matter how many lives you live your voice will never come back. The demon will follow you into every lifetime causing misery and destruction wherever he goes and you will never love another." Woman sighed. Sona saw a glint on pity in the woman's eyes.

"I can not tell you about this lifetime girl since I only see the previous and future fates."

Sona took out quite a sum of gold and put into oracles hand. It was a generous sum. The woman smiled and nodded.

"I guess you want to know about the future. Well... When humans and machines will look the same, in a world where nature will be luxury... He will still find you. Nor human, nor a man. Yet you will still love him...I'm sorry, there is just no way for you to run away from it." The woman seemed sad. She couldn't help Sona...

"Don't listen to that kind of nonsense, they only want your money." Sophia took Sona's hand and pulled her away from the oracle. Sona thought so too, she couldn't think of Jhin as a demon. Yet something about what she heard resonated with her. Sophia took a beautiful pastel pink lace dress and placed it beside Sona. It suited her perfectly, she would look stunning in it. She bought it and kept on dragging the maven through the market until she got everything she wanted. Finally, Ausvald's mother was content and they went home.

The evening came and soon it was time for the event. It was a family reunion. Ausvald's death connected the scattered family and united them to find the killer. Sona settled in her bathtub, she sunk into the warm rose-scented water and sighed. Closed her eyes and imagined Jhin beside her, who knows why she was so into him... How his hand would trace that droplet of water running down her neck. Or how he would kiss her... He was like a black hole, pulling her in. She opened her eyes and carefully washed her body. Then stepped out and dried herself, put on pink lace underwear to match with the dress, and rushed to quickly dress up and bind her hair into two long wavy ponytails. Of course, grabbed the ethwal and slowly made her way downstairs, she didn't want to play but Sophia was so good to her, she wanted to return the favor, so she'd agree to do a private concert. As she entered the main hall everyone was amazed. She looked beautiful, the dress really suited her. Sona took a stand in the center of the stage, gently started strumming the strings, lulling everyone into the beautiful melancholic melody of longing. After it was done everyone was silent. Sophia was holding back tears and clapped, and everyone else with her. Sona put her ethwal aside and stood up, then felt someone standing behind her.

" Lady Buvelle, allow me to show you to your seat." The man said.

Sona shivered. She had heard this voice before. It was Jhin. She turned to face him, it was truly him! Was she dreaming? Tears pooled in her eyes. Jhin winked at her.

" Please, act like you don't know me, I'm just a butler." He whispered. She felt his breath on his neck and felt her body shiver. She nodded and followed his lead. She was sitting there in awe.

He was here, he didn't forget her. Her heart almost burst out of her chest.

Jhin was content, everything was going according to plan. He had killed the family's butler and took his place, he had prepared everything perfectly. He was itching to see her and when he did his knees almost gave in. She looked like a perfect piece of art, all he wanted to do was rush to her and grab her. Take her where they would be all alone and own her. He wanted to be closer to her. He was a greedy man and she was the biggest treasure he laid eyes upon. Why did he want her so much? Was it her innocence, her kindness, and light? That feminine fragility or her sinful body? The silence and calm she brought to his chaotic and loud life?

He waited. The only complication was that escort from the brothel before. He didn't expect her to be here. The sly fox was eyeing him for a while now and he knew she was trouble. Her name was Scarlett, not that it was her real name. Why was she here? It seems late Ausvald's cousin liked her company and to humiliate his own wife in public by bringing various women to parties and gatherings. Jhin had to be careful, even more so. The family discussed the hunt of Ausvald's killer. Jhin was bold showing up here, but where to hide best than in the eye of the storm? He even approached with a few suggestions. Of course, they were misleading. He was calculated and calm preditor when it came to working. That's why it took years to catch him. He always had his identity well hidden, even before he brought Sona to his studio, he got rid of every evidence of his crimes and instruments. Everything had to be perfect, he couldn't get caught a second time.

The gathering was over everyone took their exits and Sona went to her room. She knew she'd get an uninvited visitor tonight and she was excited.

It was a late night when Sona's room doors quietly squeaked. The room was lit dimly and the maven was sitting on her bed with her white nightgown on. You could see her lace underwear through the tranclusent fabric, calling to be removed. She didn't wear her bra, so you could see the shape of her breasts. The fabric was silky and hugged her body gently. She stood up and made her way to the dresser beside the wall. It had a mirror on top and its surface was littered with products. Sona made eye contact with Jhin and said.

"You're late." Of course no sound came out, but Jhin read her lips.

"I apologize, I had more things to take care of than I anticipated. I promise I will make up to you. Did you miss me?" Jhin purred. His low voice seduced Sona. She was undoing her hair and brushing it out.

"Well, you didn't show up for so long, I was about to give up you... Did you miss me?" She wanted to know his stalked closer and closer, now he was behind Sona, leaning by her ear.

"Well see for yourself." His breath tickled her neck and she felt how Jhin's hands took her hips and pulled her into his groin. He pressed his erection to her butt. She blushed. He did miss her, she felt it twitch and it made her feel a sudden blood rush, she felt pleasure from that. Jhin lifted her buttcheeks and now she felt him pressing against her soft pussy. He rubbed himself on her, she bit her lip and felt how she was getting wetter. Jhin bent her against the dresser and pushed her nightgown up. Then he slid her panties down. She was so wet, pink and soft. He brushed his finger though her softness, she quivered, he couldn't handle this foreplay anymore, he took his cock in his hand and positioned right at the entrance. He shoved it inside her and groaned. Fuck that felt good. He started fucking her slowly, he hoped she'd get addicted to his touch. Sona missed him, oh how she waited for them to be together again. She could feel him inside her, violating her, screwing common sense out of her head. Jhin picked up the pace, he pounded her, damn was she a drug? Once you taste this pleasure you cannot live without it. He shoved his whole length in her, in and out and felt her body tremble, her legs shaking. At first, Jhin was so into her that he failed to notice that they had an audience. The door was slightly open, and Jhin noticed a curious pair of eyes looking at their performance. Scrlett was too nosy for her own good. The bitch had to die.

Jhin enjoyed that they had a spectator, he was motivated to perform extra well. He grinned and grabbed Sona's breasts, playing with her nipples, yeah she liked it, he wasn't too gentle or rough. Finally, Sona gave in, her legs trembled as she came and Jhin had to hold her tightly. Now as his lady was satisfied he could let himself finish. He gave her a few hard thrusts and came inside her. They were leaning on the dresser, exhausted and sweaty.

"Do you think I missed you?" Jhin asked as he let out a laugh.

Scarlett watched their affair with envy. Not only that man rejected her, but was ravaging another woman, was she better than her? He seemed to be a capable lover, looking at their indecent act made her want him and she always got what she wanted. She would get this man into her bed and then leave him forever hungry for her. She quickly fled the scene, before she was noticed. But it was too late for that Jhin's eyes had caught her.

Sona still didn't trust her reality, he was here, wasn't he? It wasn't a dream, was it? As they went towards the bed she didn't let go of his hand, yeah he was here, holding her, getting into bed with her, cuddling and holding her. Everything was alright, he was here, she was safe and happy. Or she thought so...


	3. Change

Cool night wind caressed Sona's body, she felt a shiver. Jhin's hot body was nowhere near even though the night was still long. That visibly disappointed her and she sat in bed, still shivering from the cool air she took a step to find some clothing, but her attention shifted to a slightly open door, there were faint voices coming out of there, now the curiosity was impossible to ignore and an irresistible urge pulled her to follow the sounds. Sona's stomach twisted as she peeked through the gap, undoubtably there was Jhin's frame, standing and talking with a woman. Who was she? Now any girl's mind would twist, Jhin was very handsome, very mysterious and charming, there would be many women after such a catch. Jealousy started pricking, like the thorns of a rose. When doubts arise the game begins... Sona's steps were silent, perhaps she had a potential as an assassin. Though her twisting gut made her feel very anxious, the heart pounded. Why was he with her? What were they talking about? Jealousy is an ugly emotion, but it's a proof we care deeply, isn't it? Was trusting so hard for her? In all honesty she never felt this emotion before, like acid corroding trust, slowly but surely with every step she took closer to hear and see them. For her surprise the woman shushed Jhin and took his hand, lead him away. Sona was a fool for following, but she did anyway. Now many emotions mixed, jealousy, fear, curiosity, anger...Just eating her.

The woman led Jhin to a very secluded corridor in the basement area and smirked. Scarlett had a plan, and it went so well. This cunning fox had her ways to ruin people, especially she enjoyed picking at other women and getting their men. This made her feel superior and better than every other female. Lady Sona... pff.. more like an immature child, her innocence irked Scarlett, and she loathed how everyone was astonished by her beauty and skill. Now it was personal, Sona's tears would be sugar for her morning coffee after she sees how her man looses his mind for her.

Now she pressed Jhin to the wall with her body, her breasts squished on his chest and her knee pressing in between his legs; she shushed Jhin, pressing her fingertip on his lips and smiled.

" Now don't make a sound my dear, or I'll scream and you don't want that. Better listen." She purred and kept running her hands over his chest.

Jhin's eyes became filled with bloodlust, he hated her touch, her smell, after he got to be with Sona, Scarlett felt dirty. This bitch dared to mock him, stalk and sabotage. He had a very special plan for her and that made him smile. Scarlett thought that was sexy and meant as encouragement so she cupped his groin in her hand, gently rubbing it.

" You said I'm not to your liking, but Sona Buvelle is? I am far more experienced than she is... I can make you feel things you never imagined possible." Scarlett tried her best to seduce Jhin, it would have worked for any man, she was exquisite, but Jhin wasn't a man... Perhaps a demon or a machine programmed to kill, maybe a death god. Definitely not a man.

" You disgust me." The words were so harsh. His jaw clenched, no he wasn't aroused, he was fucking pissed. Scarlett froze, this man wasn't kidding, perhaps she was too direct, she didn't understand. Though no one would, Jhin's mind was his own and no one else could work through that narcissistic, obsessive, insane perception. Even though Scarlett didn't get what she wanted exactly but hurting Sona would be a consolation to her. Two blue eyes stared from the corner and Scarlett pushed her luck at the right time. Pressing her mouth to Jhin's, though he pushed her away, the damage was done.

" You loved it the last time, why do you push me away?" She yelled so that the little spy would hear it. Jhin's eyes caught Sona's, and he yelled in a desperate try to stop her from running.

" Sona! Wait!" But she disappeared fast. Jhin's body shook, he's pissed and dangerous. A second later Scarlett's head collided with a wall... The skull might have cracked. Then her head hit the wall again and again...and again... So much raw force, Jhin vented his frustration, he never killed on a whim, he never had emotions to let go, but if Sona will not forgive him, he might have to resort to hurting her. Willing or not she was his...

Sona ran to her room, shut the door, and locked it. She trembled and felt the tears pouring down her face. How could he...The grief was too much for her, the betrayal and heartache, she hated to feel this way. Pacing around the room, there was no place for her to be, she just could disappear right now. Hatred and pain swelled in her chest, filling every part of her once beautiful and pure heart. He used me... I was nothing to him; she thought. She wanted an explanation a confrontation, while taking a deep breath and wiping her tears she unlocked the door. There was no time to cry, she would slap him and walk away with her pride intact. Once she opened the door, the scene petrified her. Jhin stood in the doorway, his eyes glazed over with an emotion she didn't recognize. His hands were reaching for her and Sona stepped back, he kissed another woman, Sona would not let go of it so easily.

" Sona...please listen to me..." Jhin murmured and stared at her face, what will she say? The worst-case scenario he'd kidnap her and then deal with everything else. Will Sona believe his words? Her eyes were cold now.

"Speak." She waited to hear what had happened.

" I've met her before, she wanted me, I refused and it might have wounded her pride. Tonight she saw us and was ready to blackmail me if I do not speak with her. The only woman I need is you... Please trust me..." Jhin looked apologetic, he forgot a tiny detail...that he bashed her skull until no one could recognize her face, but his little flower didn't need to know all the details.

" She said you were involved with each other before and you liked it. Doesn't sound like blackmail to me." Sona raised her eyebrow. No way she is

going to let it slide.

" Yes... I met her before, she..." Jhin cleared his throat." Wanted to provide some service to me... But she couldn't compare to you, she got angry and mocked me that my body didn't respond, implied that I fancy men." Jhin recorded every emotion Sona went through, he had to act well, no mistakes can be made.

"I only have you in my mind and she wanted to take it away. I didn't let her... Sona... I came back for you... I found a place for us to be together. I worked night and day, so don't leave me now." He desperately tried to win her over. Sona looked at him with a cold gaze, it took everything in her power to control emotions she had inside. She took a few steps towards him and ran her hand through his groin. Jhin's eyes widened.

" Sona... what are you doing?"

She sighed. " I was checking if your body willing to betray your lies, but it seems you didn't react to her touch..." It gave her a sense of relief, that her Jhin, yes, hers. Wasn't attracted to another woman. Sona was still naïve, wanting this to work out she let go and Jhin was the winner once again. He's glad that she's willing to reconcile, or the situation might have been significantly worse. For her.

Jhin picked up the pace and grabbed Sona's waist, pulling her into his arms. Smelling her sweet parfume, touching her soft and warm skin.

" I'm so sorry this happened... Does this mean you forgive me?" Jhin let out a slight sigh and made a half smile. Sona almost melted at the sight of that, but no she couldn't be so easy, he had to respect her and never involve himself with another woman. She was being obsessive but she had nothing of her own, no parents, no friends, no one that truly was hers. He had to know it.

" Not yet." She looked at Jhin and stood firmly."Strip."

"Strip?" Jhin repeated like he read that wrong, he was surprised. Was she in the mood now, she didn't seem so and he couldn't read her at all. Sona just nodded and smiled mischievously. So he yanked his shirt off, exposing his toned body to her and she scanned every corner. Jhin hesitated a little, but a moment later he pulled his pants off and stood there there just in his underwear. Sona's admiring gaze and smile made his body shiver a little, he felt like a prisoner. Though this lamb is playing with a wolf, he'd let it go on, who knows what his vixen wants and something tells that he'd want that, too. Sona smirked and took Jhin's chin in her palm, lifted it.

" Strip all of your clothes, Jhin." She wasn't a promiscuous girl, but she'd hate if a more experienced and bold woman stole Jhin. And he needed to be punished a little for the anguish he caused her. When he dropped the last piece of clothing she inspected him, oh for the love of gods, he was a piece of art. She adored his muscular frame, broad shoulders and back, he wasn't too beefy like the warriors at Demacia she'd seen before. And she preferred that, even though she put on this bold act to punish Jhin, she couldn't look at his man parts, she blushed even while thinking of it. Jhin laughed. This was cute. She made him strip and now she's bright red.

"Like what you see, love? You can have it... if you take it yourself." Jhin teased her. Sona frowned and pushed a chair in front of him.

" Sit... You tied me up without an explanation and left me. You said you'd be gone for two weeks, yet you've disappeared for over three. And then after you touch me again, you kiss another woman. So I'm sorry Jhin that I am not so inclined to easily forgive you." She glared at Jhin, hoping he read her right, it was a miracle he learned to understand lips so easily. Some tears pooled in her eyes but she blinked them away and took out a rope out of her dresser. Jhin's eyes widened.

"Oh." That's all he said. Every part of this play was amusing to Jhin, honestly he didn't really care for her tears, but he wanted for this act to continue. He took a deeper breath as she approached while he sat on the chair. Her soft hands tied his arms and legs to the chair. Her touch made him aroused, and he wanted to feel her more and more... Sona's idea of a punishment was very ineffective, she was sloppy while tying the rope. Jhin could get out and a second, all she did was tease him. He felt how she placed soft feathery kisses on his jaw and neck, now Jhin's erection was alive and wanted everything this girl could give. Sona noticed that, and she was happy that her touch made him react. Now she caressed his inner thigh slowly cupping his cock and sliding her hand along the shaft. Jhin moaned, and that sound made her belly quiver, she felt lust, his face was erotic and sounds he made turned her on. But she just worked her palm up and down, wanting to see his reaction she lowered herself on knees and opened her mouth. When her tongue touched the tip, Jhin hissed, that felt so good to him, nothing compared to the pleasure she's giving.

"Ahh...shit Sona, what are you doing to me..." He whispered, he could get free and throw her on the bed and pound her brains out, it's all he could think about in these past three weeks, but he wanted her to feel in control, he knew she'd feel better this way. As he closed his eyes, an image flashed his mind of her body tied, porcelain white skin laying on the snow, painted red she'd lay in snow, her throat sliced. At that moment Jhin felt his body convulse as he came inside her mouth, he groaned, it felt so fucking good, he opened his eyes in shock. Yes, he was a sick bastard, playing with his food, getting off on images of her naked, lustful body, so sick in the head Jhin couldn't recognize himself. Once composed and cold, now he was panting with shallow breaths, tied up in a chair. He took a glance at Sona; she was in a daze and after a moment ran out to the bathroom. Ah, he was a sick fuck, he couldn't call himself other words, he soiled her again and again, he couldn't do his job right anymore and he just had to kill her, now, he had to end this insanity before it did irreparable damage to him. He quickly got out of the bindings and rushed after her. He decided. He'd kill her now and be done with it. Regain his lost sanity. He barged into the bathroom and found her by the sink, washing her mouth and hands. He slowly took a step towards, reaching out and getting close to her neck. Sona turned around and stared at Jhin with a big pair of baby blue eyes filled with tears, her plush lips were red like cherries. Jhin pulled her into his arms and held her.

" I'm sorry... I'm a monster, please forgive me." He squeezed her harder, feeling the warmth of her body, feeling the blood rushing through her neck arteries, her pulse speeding up. One look into her eyes and he couldn't do it, not this way, she deserved better. A grand performance, worthy of Gods eyes only. He was an idiot to think he could keep her, she wasn't a pet, it was dangerous, but he'd keep her with him for a while, he must see this trough. Jhin justified that he liked the sex too much. But he wasn't all too honest with himself... He took Sona back into the room,led her to the bed and got dressed.

" I'm really sorry, I will tell you before..." He didn't dare to look at her but he felt a tug on his shirt, once he lifted his eyes Sona was slightly smiling.

" I'm okay... it's okay... I was just surprised, that's all, you didn't mean it and it wasn't that bad...' She blushed.

Why was she so kind? And why she was okay with this all? How long can this last and how will he end it? Many questions bothered his mind...

Sona laid in bed while Jhin explained that they need to leave this place tomorrow, she was to travel alone and they'd meet in the outskirts of the town. Her pretext that she'd found her biological mother and wanted to spend sometime with her. But Sona's mind was in the gutter, still remembering the feeling of him in her mouth. Was she bad for kind of liking it? Sona was alone for far too long to understand how relationships work, that there are people who use you for your body or talents. Many women hated her...beauty, grace, innocence, kindness and you will have Sona. Now she was pulled into Jhin's arms where loneliness wasn't a problem, she was heard and belonged; she didn't know what Jhin had that pulled her in like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was her inner desire to heal and connect with someone.

Now she searched his brown deep eyes for warmth, his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. That warm kiss was all she needed, his arms tightly and safely around her, if she had Jhin and her music, she wouldn't need anything else in the world, that's why she agreed to travel wherever he wanted, connect their lives and move forward together. Slowly she drifted away while he was talking, listening to his husky voice lulled her into sleep...

When then morning came Sona didn't find Jhin by her side, but there was a letter on her bedside table that explained further plans of travel. She quickly arranged luggage and said her goodbyes briefly explaining the situation.

She stepped outside, ready for whatever comes next. She was anxious and worried, she knew nothing of him. She is basically leaving everything behind, for what? A maybe? A chance of love and a true connection... Perhaps... But she bilieved if she won't sacrifice anything she won't gain anything. Life favors the brave and brave she was. Once she reached the outskirts of the city and saw Jhin waiting she fastened her pace. She would never forget this day. She made one of the most important decisions of her life.

His dark brown hair seemed a little longer now, being ruffled by the soft and warm summer eve's wind. The sun was staring to set and gave out an orange red glow, the sky was brightly colored and the air was fresh. She finally was by his side and Jhin extended his hand to her, without hesitation she placed her palm into his and felt warm, their fingers intertwined firmly. The sunlight kissed her face and she squinted her eyes a little. She could never let go of this moment, because this was the moment everything changed...


	4. Night Of The Blood Moon

You could hear cicada's song in the tall grass as the sun set. The weather had gone noticeably cooler and the steps they took became slower, exhaustion kicked in. Jhin held her hand and led the way, never once looking at her face. His face was like stone, jaw clenched. If you looked really hard you could see the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Thought's plagued the brilliant mastermind. Every step of the way, he not once admired the beautiful fields of green grass and wildflowers, nor indulged in viewing her face in the setting sun. He desperately wished to feel the way he always did. Over the top, drama queen and the eccentric persona he created to hide what's really behind the mask. A very hungry selfish man, for power, control. Every mask he put on, became a part of him now he knew nothing of what he is. A shallow being that enjoys making others feel, may it be fear, disgust or admiration. Their suffering was better than nothingness inside of him. Her willing hand in his proved, that he always got what he wanted, no matter the cost. He never thought about the morality of his actions, his life was as grey as they came. Only the pouring blood made him feel shivers as the life essence itself soaked the ground. It was everything or nothing to him. Where is he taking her? What will he do with her... He planned so many things, but were they really all he wanted? He gently squeezed her hand. What did she really mean to him? He hated her so much, every part of her better than him. Oh how he wanted to end her life, he could do it here and now, violate her, betray her, enjoy the fear in her eyes. Lure the little rabbit in the wolves den... No...He could not... He could not stand to suffer alone without the taste of her flesh. Perhaps she's the only one that is blind for what he truly is... A demon. There was no denying, that he only lived for his thrills. The thrill of murder was the only thing that made him move, now that he found another... How perfect it would be... the final breath of his lover. He could feel shivers and arousal, he could feel his blood pumping, the stench of his sweat pried into the nose. He quietly giggled to himself... He wanted her to put off a fight, but she was just a baby rabbit looking for warmth. Oh how she messed with his mind, all his life he wanted nothing but adoration, she was his perfect pet, loyal and obedient to a fault, like a trained dog. As the weather became cooler and cooler, the sky started showing the first stars and it was time to set up for the night. They stopped and made preparations for camp. In an hour the tent was set in place and the campfire was light.

"Sona..." Jhin whispered in his low voice.

She lifted her head and looked at him with a questioning gaze. She could see the seriousness in his eyes and emotion she could not pinpoint. Was it disappointment or sadness or something else? The clear view of his face made her heart clench, the light of the fire illuminated him in a warm yellow light... He seemed to be missing something, yet she didn't know what that was, she craved herself to be it. Not that she was completely irrational or drastic or irresponsible. Something about him drew her in, like a moth to a flame. Somewhere inside she knew that this was destructive and no good at all, yet like a spell. Like wildfire, hot and uncontrollable passion for a man she should not touch. She stepped towards him and leaned into his embrace. Now they sat by the fire, listening to the crackling sounds and the whispers of the wind behind their field of view. Jhin held her close, wrapped his arms around and held on tightly. No way she was getting out of his could feel the places where he's touching her heating up and slowly she removed her jacket. That made Jhin smile with this boyish and awfully cocky smile.

"Can't wait, love?" Now he pulled her into his lap and made her face him. "I can't wait either..."

Not that she had any time to protest, his lips were on her. Colliding in a deep sweet kiss. It didn't feel like the other ones. This one was sweet and warm. He held her body, squishing her into him. Their lips twisting, and with each kiss, they got a little more light-headed. The night sky became clearer and the full moon was shining, it was so big and deep orange that you could say it seemed like a blood moon. Now their kisses became more frantic, bodies moved in unison, grinding against each other. Without any hesitation, they both started undressing, with each kiss and each touch they went crazier. Now he gently placed her on the ground and kissed her neck, one oh his hand slid down her stomach, feeling her soft skin and finally he could feel the wetness between her legs. That made him shiver, he wanted to own her once more, all of her. Her naked body lit by the fire, stars and the moon invited him to touch more, to taste more. Somewhere in the shadows, whispers could be heard, but they were drowned by then moans and the pants of lovers. Now Jhin pulled out his fingers and buried his head in between her legs. Gently he licked her and took her sudden gasp as approval. Sona was trembling, she loved the feeling of his tongue, to do such a thing, he must not have any shame and she loved it. After teasing her for some time he could not hold on any longer and after lifting his head he placed her on his thighs. With one swift push, she was penetrated by his hard erection. She felt her body tingle and shiver, oh how awfully handsome he was. Jhin didn't waste any time with a slow start and started pumping her like crazy, Sona could feel her body going numb, he was forceful but it felt so good. She could see his animalistic expression while ravaging her like some wild lion. His sweat dripping from his brow on his chest, his toned figure glazed in sweat, his strong arms holding her thighs. She thrashed in his arms, her body quivered and she couldn't take her eyes off of his face... His eyes gleaming red in the moonlight, his face seemed splattered with blood, his expression demon-like. In her distant mind, she could hear faint whispers... traitor...traitor...traitor... The louder the voices got, the more clearly she could see his face, horns on his head and a bloodied mask hiding his face. TRAITOR they shouted. She closed her eyes trying to shut out the voices, but she could see someone on the altar in the ancient temple. She laid there with her legs spread while a demon entered her. The dead bodies around her shouted. TRAITOR... The light of the blood moon showed every one of their indecent display. But the pleasure was worth it, she rather live every day as a traitor than to lose this feeling. The demon held her close as he fucked her and once he came in her, he buried his teeth into her flesh, drawing blood. So did she, holding onto him like he was life itself, drawing blood. And with the kiss ritual was done. Their souls forever intertwined, bound to love and hate each other. Sona felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and opened her eyes. Jhin had bitten her, drawing blood holding her so tightly she was out of breath. His eyes were wide open, with a crazed stare somewhere further. All he could hear KILL HER. KILL HER. KILL HER. The voices shouted. The taste of her blood was so sweet. He crushed her in his arms, still pumping everything he's got into her. Only one thought. Mine. Mine to kill, mine to fuck. The obsession fogged his mind. But it cleared as he felt a set of teeth piercing his skin. He took a glance at Sona and grabbed her hair and yanked aside. Now she was uncomfortably held yet she still grided him. Her lips red from his blood, droplets of blood running down her neck, her chest... He let go of her hair and trusted deep inside of her, with a deep kiss he came inside of her. They laid on the ground, listening as the fire crackled. None one understood what had happed. The blood moon hid behind the clouds... No words were shared between them as if they didn't remember what just had happened. Both of them went to sleep in a tent dazed and confused. Tomorrow morning they didn't have any wounds nor memories of last night and carried on their journey...


End file.
